Forgive Me
by Insanity rise
Summary: I…never told…you that…, Neji said weakly as more and more blood fell to the stained ground, that…I loved you.[ONESHOT] A sad Neji Tenten fic to the song Forgive Me by Evanescence


**Insanity rise: Hello, I needed a break from my usual writing, so I decided since you guys seemed to like my other Neji Tenten story(unknown understandings) that I would make a shot at another one. HAHA, I wrote this while watching "The Chronicles if Narnia!" This seems rather long but I did have to fit it all in one chapter! Anyway, this is probably the saddest love story I have ever written, I think it sounds a little rushed though. I don't really think I'm right on the timing though, its supposed to be set when Sasuke left the leaf village…Anyway, really sad and to a song I've never even heard…I just thought the lyrics were so good for the situation that I just had to put them in their. Whoa, I wrote this at like 1;00 (do I ever sleep?) anyway, so here it is, to the song "Forgive me" by Evanescence. A sad Neji Tenten one shot, enjoy and tell me if you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song (sadly) **

**Rating: T for gore, character death, violence, blood blah blah blah…**

**"Forgive Me"**

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

"NEJI!" Tenten cried as she and Lee darted through the shadowy forests, searching blindly for the only person she secretly cared for. She wished things hadn't turned out this way, that she could just go back; go back to anytime, anytime before now, then she could at least have taken a different path. Nevertheless, it was to late now, even as her heart filled with misery, even as her mind screamed at her stupidity, even as tears welled in her eyes, she couldn't change a thing.

"Do you have any idea where he went," Lee asked, giving Tenten a quick glance as tried to keep his eyes on the trees ahead of him.

"I'm not sure," Tenten, sobbed; just hoping they could find him in time, knowing that the fate of her missing friend lied in her ability to find him in time. Her eyes scanned over the trees as she slapped away a tree branch, wincing as she was struck with a sharp pain. This was hopeless, he was no where to be seen and the night was only getting darker, if they didn't find him soon…Then, her mind drifted to the morning before, making her grimace as she remembered the words she'd said. If only she hadn't said those things, if only she'd just been silent and walked away, if only…

_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
_

_Flashback to that morning…_

Neji," Tenten greeted as the dark haired boy yawned, stepping up to her and Lee as they sat on the steps of Konoha's famed ninja academy. He didn't seem at all thrilled when she gave him a warm smile, his face emotionless as he turned to Lee.

"Good morning Neji," Lee smiled, "what's the plan for today?"

"I don't know," Neji scowled, hating the feeling of having nothing to do, "why don't we go and see the Hokage about what's been going on lately?"

"Sure," Tenten nodded, jumping up and yawning slightly, after all, yawns are said to be "contagious" right?

"I can't," Lee sighed, "I promised Gai I would show him my new experience with a few of my new Tai jutsu techniques, sorry."

"That's alright," Tenten smiled, "I'm sure you're needed more there than with anything boring we may end up doing!"

"Thank you," Lee nodded, giving a small bow before hurrying down the street.

"Well," Tenten turned to Neji, "we'd best be going then."

Neji only nodded, staring distantly off in the direction Lee had disappeared before shaking his head and following Tenten up the steps. Tenten gave him a puzzled look, realizing the way he refused to meet her gaze, wondering if something was wrong. However, Neji was one of those people who wouldn't fess up even if he were dying; making asking questions a wasted effort. Tenten simply shrugged off the feeling and opened the door to the large academy building. Without a word, they entered the building, heading down the large hallway. Tenten smiled warmly when she saw a class of young ninja hurrying into their lessons room, each one nodding politely towards her when they passed. She blushed with happiness and waved kindly at the small children, Neji sneering and pushing through the line, too caught up in his current business to care as the children let out squeals of protest. Tenten mumbled a quick apology before chasing after him, wondering what had put him in such a dreadful mood. Still, Neji said nothing as they walked down the hall, failing to stop his angry gait until they came to the Hokage's office.

"Well you sure rushed through-"

"Shush," Neji hissed suddenly, motioning for his teammate to be silent as he strained to hear the voices from the other room. Inside the office, he could just make out the voices of two people, one was sure to be Tsunade, the other surely Team 7's Jounin sensei. He pressed his ear against the door, his acute senses bringing the quiet mumbling into words in his head.

"Are you sure he's planning on leaving tonight," Tsunade asked, sounding concerned, her voice hushed as though she didn't want anyone to hear.

"Yes," Kakashi sighed, his voice filled with a deep sadness, "I'm sure."

"And how did you acquire this information," Tsunade said in her usual tone, sounding almost annoyed.

"I over heard him speaking with Naruto last night," Kakashi let out another deep sigh, "I have the right to believe that Sasuke plans on abandoning Konoha this very night."

"Well," Tsunade snapped, her voice growing louder as impatience over came her, "what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Should we set up a patrol to prevent his leaving," Kakashi asked, clearly at a loss. The room was silent for a moment, as though Tsunade was thinking this over carefully; finally her voice rang out again, this time a bit more saddened.

"No," She answered, receiving a slight gasp from Kakashi, "if Sasuke wants to leave this village, then we have no right to stop him, we can only hope he will change his mind."

"But Tsunade-"

"That's enough," the woman snapped, "don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"Neji," Tenten asked, her voice barely a whisper, "we should get out of-"

Before she could answer, Neji took her hand and tuned down the hallway in a brisk run, not even bothering to look back. He heard Kakashi call out in alarm as they disappeared around the corner, knowing he'd just barely spotted them. However, he didn't stop dragging Tenten along until they reached the outside of the building, stopping to catch his breath. Neji leaned against the wall, letting go of Tenten's hand and sinking to the ground. Tenten gave him a scared look, confused about what she had just heard.

"What was that all about," she asked, "something about Sasuke?"

"He's leaving," Neji panted, "they knew he would, but at a time like this! He's one of the best ninja here and he's just going to run out on us! The coward!"

"Neji," Tenten sighed, "Sasuke has his reasons…maybe we heard wrong, maybe we came in at a bad time or-"

"Don't you get it," Neji snapped angrily, taking in heavy gasps of air, "we have to stop him, we can't let him leave!"

"But Neji," Tenten's eyes grew wide, "how could we? If we confronted him about it he would surely just tell us off, or if we tried to fight him…he's one of the best ninja in this village!"

"I'm not stupid," Neji growled, "but what choice do we have, it's obvious they are not going to do anything!"

"Would you just think about this for a second," Tenten pleaded, her voice reaching a scared tone, "you can't just go rushing off! They aren't going to do anything because they shouldn't and we shouldn't either, who are we to say if Sasuke should stay or go!"

"You just don't understand do you," Neji shook his head, scowling; "we have to do something! If we lose, Sasuke this village would be gaining a terrible enemy! Everything would fall out of balance and-"

"Oh Neji," Tenten stamped her foot on the ground in anger, "just please listen to me! This is crazy and you know it too! You can't just deny it; you know how wrong this is! We shouldn't have even heard that anyway, just forget about it please! Don't go off and try to be a hero, especially when you would just be hurting people with it! Just stop and think, please!"

"Shut up," Neji growled, jumping to his feet, "who are you to tell me how to think and what to do! I will do what I want and I will find a way to stop this from happening, I'm not going to stop just because some weak little girl thinks it's a bad idea!"

"But Neji," Tenten sobbed, "Sasuke will…if he really is that powerful, then he could slaughter you while barely lifting a finger!"

"I know that," Neji looked away, "but I have to try."

"Well I'm not coming," Tenten crossed her arms, "I'll have nothing to do with this madness!"

"Fine," Neji scowled, turning his back to her, "I never wanted you to come, and you'd just get yourself killed!"

"Like you'd do any better," Tenten screamed with anger.

"You're one to talk," Neji snarled, "just stay here and try not to break a nail!"

"Well fine then," Tenten's face turned an angry shade of red, "I don't care, just go and get yourself killed, I be waiting to laugh in your face when you do!"

"Well I'm looking forward to it," Neji screamed, storming down the road without another word. Tenten growled with anger, stamping her foot again and sinking to her knees. Yet, even though she appeared angry, her heart felt the opposite way. As she sat there, she felt tears come into her eyes, knowing she'd just hurt the only person she'd cared for. Neji had a death wish, going up against Sasuke thinking he could stop him, why wouldn't he believe her when she said so? Tears fell from her eyes as she began to sob, praying this was some dark nightmare, one she would awaken from soon. Yet even as she sat choking in the dirt, reality came to her in a rush; thoughts of sadness plagued her as she looked up at the cloud-filled sky.

_"Oh Neji," she sobbed, "please…don't do this…please…"_

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken_

"Neji," Tenten sighed, shaking away the thought of the morning, "just please don't do this."

"Where did he go," Lee asked again, feeling at a loss as he tried to track his more experienced teammate. Nevertheless, Neji was very good at covering his tracks, much better than Lee was at finding them too…

"This is hopeless," Lee shook his head, "he's as good as dead."

"Don't say that," Tenten began to sob, "just don't…"

_I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you_

Meanwhile, a good distance down the road from the Konoha gates, a figure stole through the night. His dark black hair streamed out behind him as he ran, a cruel smirk on his face as he hurried on. This had been too easy, he'd expected Naruto or at least Kakashi to put up a fight, after all they'd both known of his leaving. Yet it had been Sakura who had confronted him, but it wasn't as if he cared. The look of pain on her face had only annoyed him as he'd run off, hoping he'd never have to look into those eyes again. Deep inside, he almost felt sorry for her, after all he meant so much to her, she'd proved that time after time but he didn't really know if he even liked that attention. At least now, he wouldn't have to listen to a crowd of squealing girls following him everywhere. Moreover, no one would dare try to bring him back if he went straight to Orochimaru, knowing the power he'd be given would be worth leaving that putrid village behind. Then, suddenly, he stopped, a dark figure jumping out of the underbrush before him. At first, he appeared almost surprised, and then he recognized who it was, smirking vilely.

"Hello Neji," he chuckled vilely, "come to say your goodbyes to Konoha's most favored nin?"

"Spare me your pathetic joking," Neji hissed, clenching his fists threatening, "I've come to take you down."

"Oh really," Sasuke laughed spitefully, "I'd hate to deny you a chance to throw your life away…"

"Shut up and fight me," Neji demanded, "I'm not letting you leave this village alive!"

"Don't go back on your own word," Sasuke growled, "I'll tear you apart in two seconds."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh really," Sasuke smirked vilely, slipping his hand into his pocket, feeling the cold tips of a shuriken, "HOW'S THIS!"

Neji squeaked with surprise as Sasuke hurled the weapon at him, dodging out of the way as quickly as he could. Yet he wasn't fast enough, the shuriken grazed across his shoulder, a painful splatter of blood trickling to the ground as he choked with pain. He glared back at Sasuke, his eyes burning with hatred, the image of Tenten warning him of his foolishness jumping through his thoughts.

"It'll take more than that to kill me," he cried, his voice shaky with pain, suddenly realizing…he couldn't do this…

_Each time I say something I regret I cry, "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

"The gates!" Tenten suddenly cried, realizing the place Sasuke would make his escape at! Nevertheless, they were headed in the wrong direction; they had to turn around quickly if they expected to reach the fight in time to save either of them!

"Lee," she called, skidding to a halt, "we have to go back, they must be at the gates!"

"Of course," Lee smacked himself in the face, "why didn't I think of that!"

"Let's hurry," Tenten cried out, taking off in the opposite direction as quickly as she could. She ran at top speed now, putting all her mind, all her chakra, into going at quickly as possible. She dodged past trees, roots, rocks and vines, jumping over small creeks and hills, taking quick breaths as Lee strained keep up with her. He wasn't running with the same determination as her though.

_'Cause you were made for me,  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me_

Tenten just had to reach him, knowing she would be forever scarred if she didn't. She had to tell him she'd been wrong, that she'd been wrong to yell at him, that it was her own fault. She had to tell him how selfish she'd been, how much she'd been thinking of herself. After all, somewhere in her mind she knew why she'd said the words she'd said. She hadn't wanted Neji to leave she couldn't stand the idea of being without him. She needed him, needed him o be the person she was, needed his crazy opinions and his quiet attitude. She didn't care if he scolded her or ignored her for the rest of her life, and long as she could still see him and think that he secretly longed for her too. Nevertheless, as they ran, a terrible feeling of dread overcame her, and she felt more tears sting her cheeks as the terrible suffering of her current situation came over her, her knees feeling so weak they almost buckled as she strained to continue, knowing she would never get a chance to tell of her true feelings if she didn't run with everything she had…

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive_

"TENTEN!" Lee screamed as they suddenly broke from the trees, the scene before them unfolding in a fast, one they couldn't stop. Tenten opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out, the air denying her as she choked. Before her, all she saw was crimson, knowing very well, whom it belonged to. Her life seemed to e at a standstill as she saw Sasuke lunge forward, a blood-splattered kunai glistening from the moonlight in his crimson covered hand as he rushed at his opponent. Tenten's gaze followed him as her eyes grew even wider, realizing who he was going at. She saw Lee's mouth open wide as he screamed out a warning, but she heard nothing, felt nothing, as Sasuke lunged at the only person she'd ever held feelings for. Sasuke's eyes burned with the same cold that throbbed in his heart as he raised the knife above his head, clearing the distance between himself and his opponent in a heartbeat. Neji couldn't only stare at him as he came closer, doubled over in pain as blood fell from his broken body. His eyes grew wide as he realized what was about to happen, the cold blade of the knife filling his heart with a feeling of dread. That was when he heard it, someone suddenly scream his name as his eyes darted to the side. Then he saw her, his eyes growing even wider as Tenten shouted, noticing the tears, the pain, everything flowing in on him and crashing like a wave as he saw her. Then, for a diminutive moment, their eyes met, everything seeming to melt away, leaving nothing but the two standing alone. Neji opened his mouth as to say something, but could not for the blood dripping to the ground; Tenten simply stared at him, her eyes pleading for help as she cried. She couldn't lose him, her world would fall apart if she did and he couldn't lose her, even he didn't know why, he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it.

_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

"NEJI!" Suddenly reality smacked back into play, the silence giving way to a sudden cry as Sasuke came in for the killing blow. Neji still could not tear his eyes away from the trembling girl, knowing all his life…he been wrong about her.

"Tenten," he whispered, and then suddenly, felt the cold metal of the blade pierce his flesh. He stared with wide eyes as Sasuke drove the knife into his chest, oblivious to Tenten's screams as he stumbled back a step, choking. Sasuke only smirked vilely, his mouth moving, saying words Neji couldn't hear. A numb feeling overcame the exhausted ninja as he took another pained step back, choking as blood poured down his chest, staining the ground crimson in a river of pain. Then, with a final choke, his eyes met Tenten's a final time, and he collapsed to the ground.

"NEJI!" Tenten shrieked, tearing herself from Lee's grasp as he attempted to restrain her, running towards the defeated nin. She stopped when she reached his side, bending down and staring into his pained face, meeting his weary eyes with her own tears.

"Oh Neji," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry, everything I said and-"

"It's…alright," Neji choked with pain, his vision beginning to blur, "this is…all…my fault."

"Don't say that," Tenten cried, not even noticing as Sasuke stole off into the darkness.

"No…," Neji rasped, "you were right…I wasn't…strong enough."

"Please Neji oh please," Tenten choked, unable to find the words.

"I'm sorry…," Neji choked as blood bubbled up from his throat, "I hurt you…I never…meant to…I never…wanted to…hurt you."

"I know," Tenten cried with melancholy, "I know."

"Tenten," Neji's voice became weaker, barely audible as deaths grueling jaws began to close around his blood-stained body, "I…never told you…"

"Oh Neji," Tenten sobbed, more and more tears falling as she took his head in her hands.

"I…never told…you that…," Neji said weakly as more and more blood fell to the stained ground, "that…I loved you."

"Neji," Tenten cried, suddenly realizing it had been true, all those times he'd thought he'd ignored her, all those times she'd though he'd hated her, when he had known he had known her feelings for him all along, "I've always loved you, and I will forever, just please stay with me, I'm so sorry, just stay here with me…please."

"Tenten," Neji rasped, his eyelids drooping as he struggled to muster the words he had to say, "Forgive me…"

"I do Neji," Tenten cried, "I do so honestly!"

"I know," Neji choked, "good…bye...Tenten…"

"No," Tenten sobbed, "don't die Neji…you just can't you-"

Yet her words went unheard, for Neji was beyond hearing her now, sinking farther and farther into a black abyss. Then, with a final sob, Tenten bent down and kissed him, having no other thoughts on what to do. A warm sensation came over the dying ninja as he realized that he really had loved her, through all the hard times and all the hatred and scorn, he really had. Then, his head fell back and his eyes closed for a final time, a faint trace of a smile showing on his blood covered face as his last breath was spent. Tenten choked back her sobs, staring down at him with sad eyes, knowing he'd gone out with a calming feeling of peace. She sighed to herself as even more tears fell, knowing she'd finally been able to tell him how she'd felt, but at the cost of his own death…

"Goodbye Neji," she choked, "I'm so sorry I hurt you, you were the only real friend I ever had and I didn't even realize it, I'm so very sorry…goodbye…"

_And you forgive me again  
you're my one true friend  
and I never meant to hurt you_

* * *

_Well there you go! Sorry if it was a bit sappy in the end! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks a bunch!-Insanity rise-_


End file.
